<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drama by Rymwho</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954404">Drama</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rymwho/pseuds/Rymwho'>Rymwho</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BLACKPINK (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Break Up, Drama &amp; Romance, F/F, Homophobia, Hyunlis, Idols, Internalized Homophobia, K-pop References, Lisrene, Romance, Scary, Secret Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:42:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rymwho/pseuds/Rymwho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay secretos, ellas tienen secretos que no todos aceptarían. Lo siento Lisa, pero no estoy lista para enfrentarme al mundo contigo. (One-Shot)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bae Joohyun | Irene/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drama</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>En una pequeña cafetería poco concurrida se reunían dos grupos de K-pop: Red Velvet y Black Pink. Las chicas cuando tenían tiempo libre en sus agendas se reunían en el pequeño lugar para poder pasar el tiempo juntas antes de volver a sus respectivas actividades.</p><p>Irene estaba comiendo un pedazo de tarta de frambuesas mientras conversaba con Jennie y Joy sobre los próximos lanzamientos y sesiones de fotos. También hablaron un poco de los chismes que se escuchaban sobre ciertos idols.</p><p>Irene no quiso hablar del tema ya que ella misma tiene secretos…</p><p>La líder de Red Velvet pudo sentir como una suave mano tomaba la suya y entrelazaban los dedos debajo de la mesa lejos de cualquier mirada que pudiera juzgarlas.</p><p>Mientras tanto Lisa, la maknae de Black Pink se recargó desinteresadamente sobre su silla y apretó suavemente la mano de la líder mientras tomaba una taza con chocolate caliente y charlaba con Rosé y Seulgi.</p><p>El pecho de Irene quería sentir todo el amor posible de la maknae mientras pudiera porqué sabe que el daño ya estaba hecho.</p><p>Hay cosas prohibidas…</p><p>
  <em>—Te amo, Bae Joo-hyun. —susurró con cariño acariciando suavemente la mejilla de su enamorada.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—También te amo, Lalisa Manoban.</em>
</p><p>El drama siempre se presenta…</p><p>—Entonces Irene-unnie —Dijo Jennie de repente con una sonrisa cómplice en sus labios— Escuché que estabas cerca de Suho.</p><p>Irene sintió como su corazón caía y entonces el resto del grupo puso atención a la conversación que inició Jennie. Observó brevemente a Lisa que había dejado su chocolate y la observaba con cierta curiosidad.</p><p>—Son solo rumores —Respondió.</p><p>Lisa parecía satisfecha con su respuesta.</p><p>—Vamos Unnie —Ahora habló Joy— No deberías avergonzarte de eso —Miró al resto de las chicas— A veces escucho como en las noches nuestra líder habla con Suho por varias horas.</p><p>
  <em>Uh oh.</em>
</p><p>Irene tragó saliva pesadamente mientras que Lisa soltaba su mano. Lisa miró a Joy con cierto desinterés y preguntó —¿En serio?</p><p>Los ojos de Joy brillaron por la emoción del chisme.</p><p>—¡En serio! —Exclamó ahora Wendy desde el otro lado de la mesa— Parece tan feliz cuando habla con Suho.</p><p>Si las miradas pudieran matar…Wendy y Joy estarían más que muertas por la mirada penetrante de la líder de Red Velvet.</p><p>—De hecho, una vez vi como Suho salía de nuestro departamento por la madrugada.</p><p>Eso fue la última gota que derramó el vaso.</p><p>—Ya cállense ustedes dos —Silenció Seulgi y miró a Lisa que se veía afligida por los comentarios de sus compañeras— La vida personal de Irene no nos incumbe.</p><p>Irene quedó agradecida con Seulgi.</p><p>Seulgi fue la única integrante de ambas bandas que sabía de la relación entre Irene y Lisa. Cuando la líder le confesó que salía con la maknae de Black Pink no se lo pudo creer al principio, pensó de que se trataba de una broma. Entonces miró como Lisa trataba a Irene con tanto amor dejándole varios detalles románticos como flores después de un concierto o la llevaba a pequeñas escapadas románticas por las noches mientras las demás dormían.</p><p>—Al parecer se van a reunir hoy en esta tarde —Dijo por ultima vez Wendy con una sonrisa maliciosa antes de que fuera regañada por Seulgi mientras que Joy y Yeri reían.</p><p>Seulgi sabe que Lisa no estaba para nada feliz y podía sentir como la tensión en el aíre crecía considerablemente. La joven miró a su amante con una sonrisa infeliz.</p><p>—¡Que vivan los novios! —Exclamo Lisa sonriendo sarcasticamente— Felicidades Joo-hyun— Le sonrió y se tomó todo el chocolate de un solo trago ignorando el dolor de su garganta y el de su corazón.</p><p>Sin decir nada más se levantó de su silla con fuerza y lanzó un montón de billetes a la mesa sin ningún cuidado y se marchó dejando a todas las integrantes confundidas por sus acciones mientras que Irene miraba a la joven maknae con lágrimas en los ojos.</p><p>-o-o-o-</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Dispatch: Irene de Red Velvet es captada besándose con Suho de EXO</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">SM confirma la relación de Irene con Suho.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>Irene estaba hablando con Lisa por teléfono, ambas no paraban de gritarse y llorar. Agradecía que las chicas no estuvieran en el departamento en ese momento.</p><p>—¿No soy suficiente? —Preguntó Lisa desde el otro lado de la línea mientras lloraba con desesperación —¡¿No lo soy!? —Preguntó nuevamente enalteciendo su voz que se rompía cada vez.</p><p>—Lisa, yo… —intento decir la líder, pero cada vez se le hacía más difícil de hablar, ahogo un gemido lastimero tratando de limpiarse las lágrimas de sus ojos que no paraban de caer —Y-yo —Intento decir de nuevo per la comunicación se cortó.</p><p>Dejó caer su teléfono y cayó de rodilla mientras rompía a llorar.</p><p>Ese fue el fin de su relación</p><p>Una relación corta pero que fue tan hermosa para Irene que nada sería igual.</p><p>-o-o-o-</p><p>Nadie las entendería.</p><p>Se repetía muchas veces eso.</p><p>Irene permaneció sentada en silencio dentro de la oficina del CEO que la veía con una expresión seria que contenía una colera fría.</p><p>—Tienes suerte de que estas fotografías no estén circulando por internet en estos momentos, Irene —Dijo Lee Soo-Man, el CEO y su jefe.</p><p>Irene no podía mirar al presidente, en cambio, miró las fotografías que estaban desparramadas por todo el escritorio. La mayoría de las fotografías son de ella y Lisa en muchas de sus escapadas románticas desde restaurantes hasta la cabaña que rentó Lisa en el verano (¿Cómo es que la encontraron?), también hubo algunas fotografías de ella y Lisa en posiciones comprometidas desde tomarse la mano hasta besos en lugares privados. Todas las fotografías tenían el sello de Dispatch en su costado.</p><p>—Dime Irene ¿Qué es lo que pensabas?</p><p>Irene trago saliva con nerviosismo sintiendo como su corazón golpeaba su pecho con fuerza que en cualquier momento podría salir.</p><p>—S-Señor yo…</p><p>El CEO la detuvo con una mano y se frotó los ojos con cansancio —Ay ay Irene— Dijo con decepción— De todas las personas posibles… ¿cómo es que se te cruzó por la mente meterte no solo con uno de los rivales directos sino con una MUJER? —recalcó esa última palabra con desprecio—. ¿Sabes lo que eso puede provocar, Irene? —Estaba enfadado, muy enfadado— No solo estarás tirando toda tu carrera a la basura y lo sabes ¿no? También estarás tirando a la basura todo el arduo trabajo de tus compañeras y de esta compañía por un capricho anormal porque eso no es normal y el mundo lo sabe.</p><p>Irene no pudo decir nada.</p><p>—Esto es lo que va a pasar Irene y me vas a escuchar como la buena chica que eres ¿entendido? —preguntó y al no recibir respuesta gritó —¡¿entendido?!</p><p>—Si señor —respondió finalmente.</p><p>El CEO se levantó de su silla y rodeo el escritorio para quedar detrás de Irene.</p><p>—Vas a salir con Suho y eso no se discute. —Puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica, Irene se tensó sobre su toque— Vas hablar con el como una buena chica en las noches y haz que tus compañeras especulen sobre ti y el ¿crees que te aceptaran si sales con una mujer? —dijo eso ultimo con desprecio— Nadie te va a aceptar Irene y lo sabes tan bien como yo.</p><p>Soltó los hombros de la pobre mujer y volvió a su silla —Cuando esa pequeña semilla esté plantada en tus compañeras entonces saldrás con SuHo a las calles de Seul para que finalmente la empresa confirme la relación y entonces esta compañía, así como sus carreras estarán a salvo de cualquier depravación. Es todo y no me falles Irene.</p><p>Irene se levantó temblorosa de la silla y salió hacia el baño que para su suerte estaba vació y entonces lloró.</p><p> “Lo siento Lisa” pensó internamente mientras sentía como su corazón poco a poco moría.</p><p>-o-o-o-</p><p>“El mundo no está listo para nosotras Lisa”</p><p>Pensó Irene fingiendo una sonrisa mientras caminaba por las calles de Seúl con Suho a su lado mientras se tomaban de la mano para que todo el mundo pudiera observarlos.</p><p>Pasaron semanas desde que rompió con Lisa.</p><p>La gente que los observaba murmuraba sobre ellos, las cámaras tomaban las fotografías correspondientes, la gente escribía sobre el suceso y entonces Twitter explotaba por la nueva relación.</p><p>Suho le sonreía amistosamente pero también está nervioso, sabes que él tampoco quiere estar en medio de la calle para ser el chisme de la gente. Al igual que tú, él también fue obligado a tomar esta relación, aunque ambos no quieran.</p><p>Ambos están jodidos por igual.</p><p>Irene por amar a una mujer.</p><p>Suho por amar a un hombre.</p><p>-o-o-o-</p><p>Un día todo cambió.</p><p>Irene no lo podía creer.</p><p>Nadie de hecho.</p><p>Estaba sentada en el comedor junto a sus compañeras que no dejaban de ver sus respectivos teléfonos sin creer lo que estaban viendo:</p><p>Lisa salió del closet.</p><p>La mayoría de las tendencias de Twitter se trataba de Lisa o de Black Pink y en una de esas tendencias en la tercera posición hubo una palabra que llamó la atención de Irene: Bisexualidad.</p><p>Rápidamente abrió Instagram y entró en el perfil de Lisa donde en la segunda fotografía se podía observar a una Lisa posando y abrazando con orgullo una gran bandera bisexual. En la siguiente fotografía era el rostro de porcelana de la makane con pequeñas banderas arcoíris y bisexuales pintadas sobre sus cachetes.</p><p>En la descripción de la fotografía se podía leer:</p><p>“Me gustan los hombres, pero amo aún más a las mujeres siendo mis preferidas. Siempre he pertenecido a la comunidad LGBT+ y ya no me da miedo demostrarlo, soy orgullosamente una persona bisexual. #Bisexual #LGBT+ #Lalisa #Manoban #Pride”</p><p>Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios sintiéndose orgullosa de la joven maknae que tuvo el valor de salir de closet. Se siente celosa de la joven mientras ella seguía encerrada sin poder hacer nada con el miedo constante de ser juzgada.</p><p>Revisó en las noticias sobre lo que estaban diciendo y se encontró con varios títulos:</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">-Noticia de último momento: Lisa de Black Pink se declara bisexual. -</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">-Bailarina de Black Pink es bisexual. -</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">-También hay degeneración presente en el K-pop: Integrante se declara gay. -</span>
  </em>
</p><p>A Irene le dieron ganas de ir hasta esa editorial y lanzar piedras contra el edificio.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">-Princesa tailandesa sale del closet como bisexual. -</span>
  </em>
</p><p>Siempre le dio gracia que a Lisa le dijeran princesa tailandesa, aunque para ella si lo era y le gustaba mimarla de vez en cuando.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">-Maknae de Black Pink declaró que prefería a las mujeres ¡Vamos chicas no pierdan su oportunidad con ella! -</span>
  </em>
</p><p>Suelta una leve risa por el título.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">-Las acciones de YG Entertainment suben después de que miembro saliera del closet ¿Significa una revolución para el mundo Idol? -</span>
  </em>
</p><p>Irene se pregunta que estará pensando ahora su CEO después de que las acciones de la competencia subieran.</p><p>Navegó por un post en particular donde se recolectaba diferentes felicitaciones por la salida de closet de Lisa; desde felicitaciones de sus compañeras hasta artistas internacionales como Katy Perry, Selena Gómez, Lady Gaga, Hayley Kiyoko y Dave de Glass Animals. Tampoco faltaba decir que el post se había llenado de felicitaciones por los internautas, así como comentarios negativos de haters y knetz.</p><p>Siguió navegando por las noticias hasta que otro post en particular le llamo su atención:</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">- ¿Romance a la vista? Lisa de Black Pink es observada con famosa cantante japonesa en un centro comercial. -</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Irene apretó con fuerza el móvil dejando que los celos la invadieran al ver la fotografía de su examante con otra mujer que no era ella. No conoce a la cantante, pero se veía muy…extravagante, navegó por los comentarios hasta que en uno en particular decía que se llamaba Kiriko Takemura mejor conocida como Kyary Pamyu Pamyu, una cantante japonesa y popular en su país. El usuario pensaba que posiblemente se trate de una nueva colaboración.</p><p>Se les veía felices y para su desgracia también se veían apegadas en la fotografía mientras comían un helado.</p><p>Esta celosa, muy celosa.</p><p>—Nadie se lo esperaba ¿eh? —Comentó repentinamente Yeri sacando de sus pensamientos a las integrantes.</p><p>—Nadie se lo esperaba —Siguió Wendy—. Acabo de hablar con Jisoo y ellas no tenían idea de que Lisa haría eso, solamente se levantaron y la publicación ya estaba en Instagram.</p><p>—Al menos tengo una oportunidad con ella —Comentó repentinamente Joy ganándose expresiones de sorpresa por parte de las chicas—. Es broma, yo solamente bateo para un lado y es el de los hombres —ser rió levemente.</p><p>Seulgi soltó un suspiro de alivio ante la broma de su compañera ya que Irene parecía que en cualquier momento cometería homicidio.</p><p>—Me alegro de que haya tenido el valor para hacerlo —Dijo Seulgi— No debió ser fácil revelar algo tan personal. Chicas ¿estamos en confianza?</p><p>Todas asintieron.</p><p>—¿Alguien que quiera decir algo? Saben que es el momento perfecto de decirlo.</p><p>Irene tomo una gran bocanada de aire —Soy gay —Dijo y sintió como un peso se levantaba de sus hombros. Se topó con la mirada orgullosa de Seulgi y con las expresiones de sorpresa del resto de sus compañeras.</p><p>La líder del grupo les explicó a todas de como desde joven ya sentía una innegable atracción por las mujeres y de cómo mantuvo algunas relaciones de noche durante sus años de aprendiz. Reveló como mantuvo una relación con Lisa ganándose chillidos emocionados de sus compañeras por la relación y con una sonrisa detallo todo lo que Lisa hacía por ella.</p><p>—¡Oh por dios! —Gritó Joy repentinamente con el pánico escrito en su frente— ¿¡Entonces ese día rompieron por mi culpa!? —se tapó la boca y abrió los ojos con shock — ¡Irene-unnie lo siento tanto!</p><p>—No es tu culpa Joy —tranquilizó rápidamente a su amiga —Nuestro jefe ya se había enterado por unas fotografías semanas antes y me hizo salir con Suho —Un escalofrío recorre su espalda al recordar todas las palabras que le dijo su CEO.</p><p>
  <em>“Nadie te va a aceptar Irene” “No es normal y lo sabes” “Es solo un capricho”</em>
</p><p>Todas se quedaron en silencio.</p><p>—¿Ahora qué? —Pregunto Yeri— Lisa salió del closet, eso significa que puede salir con ella ahora. —Dijo con una sonrisa inocente.</p><p>—Uhmm Yeri —Habló Wendy viendo a la más joven— Irene-unnie no ha salido del closet y no creo que nuestro jefe lo acepte.</p><p>Yeri tenía razón</p><p>Wendy tenía un punto.</p><p>¿Qué sigue ahora? No dejaba de preguntarse a sí misma.</p><p>—Esperemos que Suho también salga del closet pronto —Soltó una risa suave ganándose chillidos sorpresivos de sus compañeras.</p><p>-o-o-o-</p><p>En esa misma noche Irene estaba acostada en su cama mientras veía el contacto de Lisa en su teléfono. Tomo un pequeño pulso de valor y tocó el icono de llamada.</p><p>—Irene-unnie —Respondió Lisa desde el otro lado. Se le escuchaba…aliviada.</p><p>Irene no pudo más —Te amo Lisa —Dijo repentinamente— Te amo tanto que me duele tanto ocultarlo y no poder demostrártelo.</p><p>La línea quedó muda por unos segundos hasta escuchó como Lisa lloraba levemente.</p><p>—También te amo Hyun y si me lo permites quisiera intentarlo nuevamente contigo.</p><p>Entonces Irene sollozó confundiendo a la joven.</p><p>—Te amo tanto Lalisa —Dijo— Pero soy una cobarde y no estoy lista para enfrentarme al mundo contigo.</p><p>—H-Hyun por fav-</p><p>—Adios Lisa.</p><p>Entonces colgó la llamada donde lo último que escuchó fue a lisa gritar su nombre mientras lloraba con desesperación.</p><p>Sabe que su felicidad es a lado de Lisa, pero no estaba lisa para enfrentarlo, sinceramente tenía mucho miedo y esperaba que la joven algún día la perdonase y esperase a que estuviera lista.</p><p>Pero no estaba lista.</p><p>
  <strong>Fin</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>